


梦

by Rabbitrunrun



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitrunrun/pseuds/Rabbitrunrun
Summary: “我们俩走进教堂，看见祈祷、洗礼、婚娶，我们俩互不相望，走了出来……为什么我们俩没有此举？”——А. А. 阿赫玛托娃《我们俩不会道别》
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa





	梦

一觉醒来，山下智久觉得自己脑子出问题了。他回到了两千年的夏天，窗外是恼人的蝉鸣声。

这里还是东京，他依然是杰尼斯，每天乘电车和朋友一起上下班，每一毫每一厘都和记忆中相差无几。时间过去几个月，他真的开始逐渐适应这奇异的感觉，相信自己做了一个很长的梦，在梦里他三十代过半，经历了无数难以想象的遭遇。梦和现实相差无几，这可以解释，原本梦就是脱胎自现实，一切仅仅是他给自己编织的一个故事。  
唯有一点他无法解释，在梦里有另外一个人，他是他最熟悉的朋友，却从未出现在这个世界。每当他试图向别人打听这家伙的时候，对方都会尴尬地一笑，问他：喂，你记错了吧？我从没听说过有这个人啊。  
日子过去，他也渐渐放弃，把那当做是无聊的梦境，从一开始就不存在的对象。

直到某天他回家途中无聊数着经过多少电线杆，到第十一根的时候，身旁有人骑自行车经过，惊险地擦过他的肩膀。他皱眉转头看去，看到一张熟悉又陌生的脸，在意识到之前已经叫出对方的名字。然而那人却已经远去了。  
山下智久呆呆站在原地望着远处，过了不一会儿，自行车缓缓退回来，他梦里最常出现的那张脸好奇地盯着他，开口问：你刚才叫我的名字？  
他张开嘴，却不知道自己到底在说什么。视线向下移，才终于明白从刚才起一直萦绕心头的异常感出自何处：眼前骑着自行车的家伙穿着黑蓝色的校服裙子。  
她是个女孩，而不是梦里的“他”。

和梦一样，他们开始成为朋友。  
真奇怪，除了性别之外，仁子和他梦里的仁没有任何区别，连长相都相差无几。山下智久凭借记忆中的印象很快和仁子打好关系，他们有共同的爱好，相似的性格，一切都像是天造地设的一对。偶尔，他也会去对方家中拜访，在梦里他也经常去，因此适应得很快。 

他不知道仁子把他当做什么人看待，在他的眼中，仁子的形象十分模糊。他明确地知道即便这家伙性格再闹再开朗，也不过是一个活泼的女孩子。但更多的时候，他看着仁子，想到自己梦里的仁，两个人极为相似的面孔逐渐重叠在一起，到最后已经分不清他看到的到底是谁。  
他会在吃过饭后自然地要进仁子的卧室，走到一半才意识到这里已经不是他想进就能进入的场所，而后又再一次提醒自己：你从没来过这里，那都是梦。

直到某一次他们提到龙珠，仁子的弟弟也看过，山下智久说起超级赛亚人，提到续篇的剧情，礼保的神色逐渐变得茫然，他问：你在说什么呀？这时的山下忽然意识到，他的梦不是梦，而是切实发生过的事实。不知什么原因，一切再一次回到了原点，复杂难解的人生方程式为他暗中更改了一个未知数。  
另一头单纯的仁子则好奇地望着他，热乎乎的手心贴在他额头上，嘟囔着：发烧了吗？好像没有啊，怎么满脸冒傻气？  
他想：他知道问题出在哪里了，他知道自己为什么会到这儿、又该怎样回到原来的世界中去了。

所有人都以为他在谈恋爱。  
锦户亮问他对方漂不漂亮，他本想说你认识，再一想才发觉不对，于是只是摇头，结果被人笑话是小气鬼。山下智久不置可否，近来他一度生活在极度混乱和空虚的状态中，每次他看到仁子的时候都会觉得痛苦：在另一个时空里他明明已经祝过他最好的朋友新婚快乐、参加了婚礼又因种种原因和对方决裂，现在他面对的却是什么都没有发生过的现实。  
仁子没有结婚，没有男朋友，她是个性格天真的女孩子。如果山下愿意，他可以问她愿不愿意做自己的女朋友，而问题的答案很可能是肯定的。  
你们瞧，一切都错了，一切本不该如此的。

然而他却没有离开仁子。他尽可能地待在她身边，他知道也许会有报道出来，但以前也一样，这没什么大不了的。他越来越多的混淆现实和梦境，又或者他所处的现实才是最大的梦境，他之所以来到这里是为了实现某个愿望，某个原本不可能，此时此刻却唾手可得的秘密。可他离得越近就越清楚那东西不属于他，他的时间所剩无几，离做出决断的时刻越来越近了。

那天他和仁子一起去逛超市，购物筐里装满了各类甜食，包括杏仁、巧克力和其他有的没的。临走前，仁子又熟练地拿了一盒牛奶膨化饼干递给他，顺便做了个鬼脸：要一起吃才是无价的，对吧？他愣了愣，没有回答。  
从那一刻起他知道了，这不是他自己的秘密，他们两个人共同保守着一个不为人知的愿望，正是这个愿望使得本不存在的世界变为了现实。混淆分界线的人不止他一个，那张脸在他眼里变得模糊的同时，自身也逐渐迷失了方向。 

他们照常出门、作伴，有时和家人一起去海边。仁子会突然打来电话说要自己去接她，他开着车过去，把人载回家里，偶尔在路上买一份关东煮。他变得越来越习惯眼下的生活，堂而皇之登堂入室，经常在仁子的卧室里看无聊的报刊杂志，要么是放着美国大片DVD，而仁子的家人，——也是他早就熟悉的人们，仿佛也默许了这一点。  
唯一有一件事他没有做，只要到了晚上，他就会离开。从没有一天晚上他睡在仁子家里，这像是某种秘密的约定、灰姑娘的水晶鞋，十二点一过就会消失的魔法。他不得不遵从这个规定，否则眼下平常的一切就会在转瞬间化为泡影。  
他还把仁子介绍给了锦户亮，对方第一印象显然不好，私下称仁子“长得一般又没礼貌，你到底喜欢她哪里？”过了一段时间，两人也理所当然地渐渐熟稔起来，锦户亮偷偷找他说：其实那家伙还不错啦，你问谁？还能有谁！……不过，这事你千万别和她说。

有时山下智久觉得日子好像回到了过去的某个常轨上，是他知道必将分崩离析的一条轨道，他以为自己不会怀念、却又感到无比安心的某个轨道。他的心情开始变得轻快，好像什么都不在乎了，只是数着日子一天一天过去。他清楚一些将要发生的事不会发生，尽管一定会有另外的意外取而代之，现在还不是时候，他大可以闭起眼睛装聋作哑，等待命运最后的决定。

在仁子满二十岁的那一天，他和她再次一起度过了这个生日。那是很快乐的一天，他们买来蛋糕庆祝，一直闹腾到很晚。晚上，他钻进仁子的卧室里打地铺，对方则躺在床上，天花板上映出窗外忽远忽近的车灯，像身处宇宙中直视变幻的星系。  
仁子轻声说：我真的很开心……  
他点点头，想起对方看不见，才嗯了一声。  
这时他听到布料摩擦的声音，转头看见仁子从床上坐起来，她走到他身边，俯下身，——在那一瞬间山下智久的确以为要发生什么事了，他的心被不具名的情绪涨满，几乎要从胸口中跳出来。然而什么也没有，仁子只是轻轻抱了抱他，她说：谢谢。这就是全部了，他呆呆看着女孩站起身离开他，莫名想到在某一个深夜里赤西仁告诉他自己要结婚，他以为这家伙喝醉酒，后来才知道这竟是无可更改的事实。

此时此刻，他和那时一样处在同样不知所措的夜中，不知道自己应该怎么做。

从小时候开始，总是有人告诉他要做什么，知道自己要当偶像，要成功，要光鲜亮丽，什么事都擅长，不要服输，最好做到完美，这样一来就一定能摘得人生桂冠上最珍贵的那颗宝石。  
可是……假如他不想要宝石呢？成功的意义是什么？拼了命做到最好又怎么样？那样就会得到幸福吗？如果、假如他说，他情愿他的世界只有这方卧室这么大，一生中最宝贵的瞬间都发生在这片天地里，——到了这个时候，他又该怎么办？  
他看了看仁子，对方已经躺在床上，只露出毛茸茸的脑袋。他转过身，看着自己的左手掌心，伸开又合上。他闭上眼睛，心想：最悲哀的难道不是我其实知道问题的答案吗？ 

生日过后，山下智久开始疏远仁子。  
他有时仍然会想到仁子肉乎乎的脸颊，说着要节食却还眼勾勾盯着餐盘的模样，那时候他觉得自己的确很开心。他给对方夹去一块肉，看着女孩鼓起来的脸颊，经常被忽视的隔阂离他越来越远了。请你嫁给我吧，他在心里说。他想：我会对你很好的，我们会结婚，住在一栋大房子里，生两个小孩，过着你想象中的幸福生活，甚至比那还要更梦幻。我能够实现你的所有愿望，我们会一直生活在一起，直到死去的那一天。  
仁子害羞地冲他笑了，两眼弯弯，勾成月牙的形状。  
他知道那其实不代表任何意义，因为她对每个人都同样如此。但他想，这就是同意了。他和她在此时此刻已经在某个平行世界中得到了从未拥有过的幸福，即便眼前的世界于下一秒毁灭也无所谓。  
仁。山下智久叫她的名字。  
p！他心里的仁子轻快地回应到。  
他走在回家的路上，漫不经心、无所事事，少年时代一向如此，有时山下智久会以为自己还在做梦，但他更清楚的知道，一切都将结束了。

某天一早醒来，山下智久身处多伦多，无事发生。他一睁开眼就忘了一切，只觉得神清气爽，仿佛睡了个好觉，梦中的阴缠潮湿与现实没有丝毫关联，被搁置在记忆深处。  
他曾经距离得到幸福很近，甚至只有一步之遥，但那东西从来不属于他，况且他还有其他更重要的事要做。因此他转过身，从梦中醒来。


End file.
